The Best Halloween Ever/Transcript
The Best Halloween Ever is the 46th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast *Gorge *Pookie *Robo *Whale Five *Announcer *Airdroid *Eli Transcript Robo: Hey, Gorge! Gorge: Yes, Robo? Robo: Behold! The Be-Gone Ray! Gorge: How does it work? Robo: Well... (Robo randomly fires at a sack of candy) Robo: There! Whale Five: Robo, that was the candy we've been saving for months! Robo: Maybe even years. Whale Five: Nope. Just two months. Gorge: Well, it's almost Halloween. Maybe you could go trick-or-treating. Robo: Trick-or-treating? Whale Five: Gorge is trying to help refill our candy stock! Robo: OK, Gorge. But don't bring Sophie! Gorge: I have a better idea... (cut to Halloween night) Robo: He brought Pookie along. Why is that? Pookie: I want candy too! (Gorge is holding a sheet) Gorge: Welcome to... (Gorge reveals the location) Gorge: All Hallow's Land! I tried to name it Halloweenland, but that name was already taken. (Robo and Whale Five rush to the first attractions) Robo: Oh! Lollipops and Kit Kats and Hershey's! Whale Five: Caffeine-free Mountain Dew... in a can! Robo: I found the Reese's Pieces! Whale Five: Soda-flavored candy, anyone? Robo: Tons of Hershey's Kisses! Whale Five: Wow! Chocolate-flavored ice cream! Robo: It's the best Halloween ever! (a few days later) Robo: Well, we refilled our candy stock. Now what? Gorge: Look at the news! (Gorge turns on the news) Anchorman: There was a robbery at Halloweenland! The robber took everything from the location, including the entire place! The robber is a small man with yellow skin. Gorge: I think we found the robber. Robo: Small man? Yellow skin? (cut to the place where Halloweenland stood) Robo: Yellow paint? This must be the work of Airdroid! Gorge: Well, this can't be worse. (cut to Airdroid taking All Hallow's Land apart) Gorge: What are you- Airdroid: I'm taking away every single thing related to Halloween! Gorge: But why? Airdroid: How should I know? Maybe it's because I want to overthrow Curator Prime, that's why! (Eli is running towards Airdroid) Eli: Hey! Give that candy back, you yellow monster! Airdroid: Well, I'd better get going! (Airdroid drives away) Eli: That yellow man just took all my candy! Gorge: He took away All Hallow's Land! Robo: He was on the news! Whale Five: His name is Airdroid. Eli: Hey, Airdroid! Give my candy back! (Eli starts chasing Airdroid) Gorge: This isn't right. Robo: Of course it isn't! Airdroid is ruining Halloween for everyone! Whale Five: Including us! (cut to Pookie's house) (Gorge knocks on the door) (Pookie opens the door, drinking tea) Pookie: What is it that you want this morning? Robo: Uhh... well... Airdroid stole Halloween for everyone! (Pookie does a spittake) Pookie: That can't be true! Gorge: It is. Pookie: In my country, if you committed a crime, you'd have to face Parliament and... Gorge: It's worse than a judge. Pookie: Would you like some Cadbury chocolate? Or maybe some chocolate drink with marshmallows? Robo: You mean hot chocolate? Pookie: Right. Gorge: No thanks. (cut back to Gorge's house) Gorge: Now what? Whale Five: The basement. (cut to Gorge's basement) Whale Five: I thought there was gonna be a bag full of Sophie plushies. But it's just a room full of Caffeine-free Sun Drop... and equipment! Robo: This basement is partly familiar... maybe it's because of the gadgets. Gorge: And now... Eli: Well, Airdroid did it again. Robo: What did he do? Eli: Jessica told me that Airdroid just took away her favorite Halloween site. Whale Five: Why didn't we get the memo until now? Eli: I didn't know that either. Gorge: Airdroid might be doing anti-Halloween people a favor, but he's still a murderer! Robo: I was gonna say the part about Airdroid being a murderer! (the anchorman arrives) Anchorman: This just in, Robo just revealed that the robber is also a murderer, and that, if arrested, he will be charged with multiple charges. Robo: Uhh... Mr. Anchorman? Sending the criminal to jail wouldn't be enough. Anchorman: What do you propose? Robo: It's private. Anchorman: OK. (the anchorman leaves Gorge's basement) Gorge: Hmm... let's visit Jessica. (cut to Jessica's house) Gorge: Hello? Jessica? Jessica: Who is it? (Jessica opens the door) Jessica: I was just practicing alternative rock songs. What is it? Gorge: Uhh... did someone stole your favorite Halloween place? Jessica: Yes. It's name was Rockoween. The robber... Robo: ...was a murderer. Jessica: Oh. Gorge: So, what do you say? Wanna save Halloween... and your favorite Halloween site? Jessica: Sure. (cut back to Gorge's house) Gorge: OK, so we all know that the Halloween thief is also a murderer by the name of Airdroid. Robo: Of course, we know. Gorge: And we know that he's trying to rid every single Halloween celebration in the world... Eli: True. Gorge: So, what next? Whale Five: Bring in the heavy artillery? Gorge: No- we confront Airdroid ourselves. Robo: And then try to save Halloween? Gorge: That's pretty much the entire point of this Halloween. (at Airdroid's lair) (Gorge knocks on the door) Gorge: What happened to Halloween? Airdroid: How's it going? Forget about Halloween! Gorge: I don't want to forget about Halloween. Airdroid: OK, you win. You can keep Halloween. (Airdroid disappears) Gorge: So... now what? Whale Five: Let's go back home. Robo: And take the others back home as well. (cut to Gorge's house) Gorge: Let's see what the news says. Anchorman: Halloweenland has returned, thanks to a mysterious hero with a blue shirt. Gorge: Hmm... I wonder who that is... Robo: It's you, of course! (END) Trivia This is the first Halloween special of Curiousgorge66's Adventures.